1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool storage box, and in particular to a tool storage box with sliding and rotating functions.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, hand tools are widely used by workers, personnel and the masses. Various electronic devices, furniture, toys used in our daily life are each provided with screws for fixing respective components into one body. Thus, screw driver has become a necessity in our life. Since various kinds of screw drivers have different tool head portions, a user often buys a set of screw drivers in order to fit various kinds of screws. If the user does not also buy a tool storage box for accommodating these different screw drivers and associated fittings, some of the screw drivers and the fittings may get lost after using for a period of time. On the other hand, with the increased kinds of tools, the number and kind of the associated fittings also increase accordingly. Currently, a hand tool having a changeable tool head portion is proposed. Various kinds of tool head portions and a connecting rod are disposed in a tool storage box. By this arrangement, the user can select a desired kind of tool head portion and assemble the selected tool head portion with the connecting rod to form a desired hand took. In this way, the money for buying a lot of hand tools is saved and the total volume occupied by these hand tools is reduced for better storage. Therefore, the industry in this field aims to develop a tool storage box with better functions and convenience.
However, there is still room for improvement in existing tool storage boxes. For example, the tool storage box is provided with a cover portion, and a fastener is provided on the cover portion for fastening the cover portion to the tool storage box, thereby closing the tool storage box. Thus, the user needs to use his/her both hands to lock/release the fastener to thereby close/open the cover portion. Since the cover portion has a certain volume, even the fastener is released, the user still needs to rotate the cover portion to open the cover portion completely because there is no cover-rotating means. As a result, the user has to press the fastener and open the cover portion by two hands, otherwise the cover portion cannot be rotated and opened completely. Even though the cover-rotating means may make the cover portion to be opened easily, the hand tools and fittings in the tool storage box may spread outside the tool storage box if the user rotates the cover portion carelessly. On the other hand, the accommodating space in the tool storage box is insufficient, so that it is uneasy for the user to take the tool head portions out of the tool storage box. Actually, the user has to rotate the tool head portions to an angle so as to get the desired tool head portion.
In order to solve the above problems, the present inventor proposes a tool storage box with sliding and rotating functions based on his expert experience and delicate researches.